Sequel RPG
by Farenheit July
Summary: sequel dari fict RPG. mengisahkan perjalanan Naruto sebelum mendapat gelar Master Level bersama kedua Uchiha. Chap2 : Naruto diseret oleh penduduk Uzu ke gunung Myoboku dan bertemu dengan paman nya Jiraiya yang seorang Fudanshi akut. pamannya itu membuat nya terpojok dengan dua Uchiha dan Pain...OOC,BL,Typos,Lime,ItaSasuNaru, PainNaru chap 3/Discontinue
1. Chapter 1 Suku Uzu

**Beast East Forest.**

"Hyaak Hyaak wowowowo" terdengar teriakan keras dari berpuluh-puluh orang yang mengenakan pakaian dari daun-daun kering seperti _Koteka_ dan mereka memakai topeng hewan, orang-orang itu berteriak sambil menari-nari mengelilingi seorang pemuda pirang. Pemuda pirang itu menatap bingung plus takut kepada orang-orang yang tiba-tiba datang kearah nya saat dia berlatih memainkan pedang nya.

"A—Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung, pedang ditangan nya ia sarungkan kembali takut kalau orang-orang itu salah paham dan menyangka Naruto akan menyerang mereka. Satu dari puluhan orang itu menghampiri Naruto. Mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti si pirang, Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala nya bingung dengan maksud puluhan orang itu.

"Itachi dan Sasuke kemana kok belum kembali" ucap Naruto gelisah melihat puluhan orang-orang itu berjalan mendekat, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang? Menyerang orang-orang itu jelas tidak mungkin karena level nya saja baru 10, kabur mungkin cara yang bagus eehh tunggu dulu bukan nya sebelum si dua Uchiha itu pergi mereka bilang_,"tunggulah disini kami akan segera kembali"_ . Lantas bagaimana sekarang Naruto?

**GRAB**. Orang-orang itu menangkap kedua tangan Naruto

"e—eh tunggu dulu, mau kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung dan memberontak ketika dia diseret memasuki kawasan hutan yang lebih lebat dan seram.

"huaaa tolong!" jerit Naruto ketika tubuh nya digotong secara beramai-ramai oleh orang-orang itu.

**Sequel RPG**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : ItaSasuNaru

Rated : M

Genre : Adventure,Romance

Warning : OOC,BL,Typos,tidak mengikuti EYD yang benar,Lime. Don't like Don't read . Flamer tidak diterima disini. Dan bagi yang belum mengerti jalan cerita nya lebih baik baca dulu fict RPG ^^

Keterangan :

Dalam fict ini orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan dinamakan Roler Player ,ok? Kemudian cerita ini mengambil waktu sebelum Naruto mendapat gelar Master level atau 1 bulan setelah Naruto kehilangan kepolosan nya.

Chap.1 Suku Uzu

Itachi dan Sasuke menatap kosong tempat dimana mereka meninggalkan sang uke, baru sekitar sejam mereka meninggalkan si blonde itu tapi sekarang dia sudah hilang lagi.

_Syuuu~~_, angin kering menerpa rambut kedua nya. "dobe/Naruto kemana dia pergi" gumam Duo Uchiha itu berbarengan, kedua saling menatap.

"Firasat ku buruk Sas" ucap Itachi pelan raut wajah nya terlihat sedikit cemas, "aku harap dia tidak kenapa-kenapa" Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi merapalkan suatu mantra kemudian makhluk kecil dengan tinggi 15 cm berkulit hitam putih dan tubuh nya dilindungi oleh semacam tanaman muncul, sebut saja makhluk itu dengan Chibi Zetsu.

"ada apa nada memanggil saya?" ucap Zetsu putih sopan, Itachi menatap sebentar chibi Zetsu "apa kau tahu dimana Naruto?" tanya Itachi datar.

"si pirang itu ada diperkampungan suku Uzu" jawab Zetsu hitam, Sasuke dan Itachi saling menatap. "Suku Uzu? Dimana?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"didekat sini kok sekitar 10km dari sini" jawab Zetsu putih enteng , heee 10km kok dibilang dekat. Setelah mendapat informasi mengenai keberadaan Naruto dua Uchiha itu beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

"Hei—hei kenapa aku harus memakai ini" sanggah Naruto cepat pada kumpulan orang-orang aneh berkoteka itu. Naruto memandang puluhan orang-orang aneh itu dengan pandangan kesal dan takut, masa dia harus memakai itu sih ogah banget.

"Pakai atau mati " ancam salah seorang itu sambil menghunuskan pedang tepat didada Naruto—_baru didepan dada kok gak nyampe melukai Naruto_. "kamu bisa berbicara seperti ku?" tanya Naruto polos ia terkejut ternyata ada juga yang bisa mengerti omongan nya karena sejak dibawa kemari orang-orang itu terus menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Naruto.

"cepat pakai!" bentak orang itu lagi, Naruto memandang pakaian yang ada ditangan nya dengan pandangan malu.

"ta—tapi aku ini laki-laki masa—"

"pakai!" bentak orang itu memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas dipandang nya pakaian itu dan pedang yang mengarah kedada nya secara bergantian.

"yaudah mati aja deh" ucap Naruto pasrah dari pada memakai pakaian itu, orang yang menghunuskan pedang itu berwajah cengo setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto yang rela mati. Orang itu berdecih kesal kemudian berkata-kata aneh dan tiba-tiba kumpulan wanita yang memakai sejenis koteka—_beda nya ada penutup untuk bagian dada_—datang dan menyeret Naruto memasuki salah satu rumah pondok.

"hei—hei jangan .. aku bi—bisa melepaskan pakaian ku sendiri " jerit Naruto dari dalam rumah pondok itu. Oh ternyata Naruto tengah dipaksa memakai pakaian itu.

Orang yang tadi mengancam Naruto pun tersenyum entah kenapa.

=== Farenheit ===

Naruto melangkah memasuki sebuah bangunan besar seperti kuil, disamping nya lima wanita dari suku itu mengiringi dengan wajah memerah.

'_sial '_ Batin Naruto merutuki nasib nya yang kini harus ditangkap oleh suku aneh.

**KRIET**. Pintu besar gedung itu terbuka menampakan ratusan orang tengah bersujud kepada seseorang yang memakai pakaian a la raja romawi dengan mahkota emas. Orang yang disujud itu berada ditempat seperti panggung dengan dua buah kursi besar. Para wanita disamping Naruto mendorong si pirang untuk berjalan mendekati orang itu. Dengan enggan Naruto berjalan mendekati orang itu.

**TAP TAP TAP.** Langkah Naruto bergema dalam ruangan itu membuat orang-orang yang sujud dan orang yang disujud pun mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto. Semua nya speechless melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang, sedangkan doi hanya berjalan kedepan tanpa menoleh karena menahan malu yang amat sangat.

Setelah jarak antara Naruto dan orang berpakaian raja romawi itu hanya dua langkah dia berhenti berjalan dan menatap orang itu tajam. _'jadi orang ini pemimpin nya' _batin Naruto kesal karena ia harus memakai baju memalukan ini, sang pemimpin hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Pemimpin itu menarik lengan Naruto untuk duduk disamping nya, karena tarikan yang cukup kuat membuat si blonde itu terduduk dipangkuan sang pemimpin bukan disamping nya.

"ternyata setelah didandani seperti ini kamu sangat cantik" puji sang pemimpin, bukan nya senang dipuji cantik Naruto malah menampakan wajah kesal nya.

"kau gila aku ini laki-laki kenapa aku harus memakai gaun" ucap Naruto kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal saat ini Naruto memakai pakaian gaun seperti gaun dewi , berwarna putih sepanjang lutut dan memakai wig pirang panjang serta mahkota kecil dikepala nya, wajah manis nya dipulas bedak tipis dan diberi pemerah bibir. Benar-benar mirip dewi

Orang itu berkata kembali dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Naruto dan ratusan orang itu tiba-tiba berteriak kesenangan. _'ada apa ini?'_ batin Naruto bingung. Naruto memandang orang dibelakang nya, ternyata dari jarak sedekat ini orang itu tampan juga tidak kalah dari Sasuke ataupun Itachi namun sayang banget kenapa wajah tampan nya harus tertutupi dengan tindikan sih.

**GREB**. Orang dibelakang Naruto itu memeluk pinggang Naruto, sontak Naruto terkejut dan kembali memandang orang aneh itu.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung pada orang berambut _orange _spike dibelakangnya. Orang itu semakin memeluk erat Naruto bahkan menenggelamkan wajah nya dipunggung Naruto.

"Aku adalah pemimpin desa Uzu ini nama ku Pain" jelas orang itu dibalik punggung Naruto.

"jadi Pain kenapa aku ditangkap dan dipaksa memakai pakaian memalukan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah, Naruto memandang orang-orang dibawah nya yang tengah memandang bahagia kedekatan Naruto dan Pain.

"Karna aku memilih mu untuk menjadi istri ku" jawab Pain tenang, Naruto membeku sesaat. Apa tadi dia bilang? Istri? Mana mungkin dia kan pria bagaimana bisa jadi istri lagipula kalau Naruto jadi istri Pain maka Kedua Uchiha itu bagaimana? Pertanyaan mulai menghampiri pikiran Naruto.

"kamu bahkan tidak mengenalku Pain" jelas Naruto mencoba mengelak, bagaimana mungkin jadi istri sedangkan Pain dan dia saja tidak saling mengenal.

"aku selalu melihat mu yang berlatih dengan dua pemuda itu dan saat kulihat kamu berlatih pedang kamu terlihat cantik" jelas Pain mengenai alasan ia memilih Naruto menjadi istri nya.

"haaa, dengar Pain aku ini pria dan aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" tolak Naruto lagi, dia tidak risih dengan Pain yang masih memeluk nya erat.

"kamu mengenalku bukti nya kamu sudah memanggilku dengan Pain" jelas Pian lagi. Benar juga kan Naruto sudah tahu jika orang yang memeluknya itu bernama Pain jadi bisa dibilang kenal dong.

"tapi kamu tidak mengenalku kan?" ucap Naruto lagi mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini tanpa mengunakan kekerasan, bagaimana pun ia harus kembali kalau tidak Sasuke dan Itachi pasti khawatir dengan nya.

Pain terdiam membenarkan perkataan Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Naruto nama pun ia tidak tahu.

"karena itu aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mu Pain, jadi biarkan aku pergi dari tempat ini" lanjut Naruto meminta pengertian dari kepala suku Uzu itu. Pain memandang mata biru cerah Naruto. "kalau begitu aku akan mencari tahu" jawab Pain mantap. Naruto berpikir lagi apakah memang harus melawan orang itu dengan kekuatannya? Mereka kan tidak memiliki kekuatan maka itu tidak adil. Tunggu pedang miliknya kan disita wanita-wanita tadi bagaimana mau menyerang?

"kalau begitu siapa namaku?" tanya Naruto, mata nya melirik pemuda yang masih setia memeluk tubuhnya. Pain terdiam tidak bisa menjawab, ia pun memakai bahasa khas suku nya untuk bertanya dengan mereka apakah ada salag seorang yang tahu nama pemuda cantik yang tengah dipeluknya, namun sayang tidak ada yang tahu. Merasa menang Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"kamu bahkan tidak tahu namaku Pain" ucap Naruto senang, dengan begini alasannya untuk tidak menikah dengan sang pemimpin pun semakin kuat.

"kalau begitu jika aku tahu namamu maka kamu harus jadi istriku, bagaimana?" tantang Pain. Naruto berpikir baik dan buruk serta peluang kemenangan taruhan ini. "kalau kamu bisa mengetahui namaku dalam waktu satu hari ini maka aku setuju menikah dengan mu" ucap Naruto mantap, ia sudah memperkirakan jika orang-orang itu tidak akan tahu namanya.

"baiklah" ucap Pain setuju. "Pain bisakah aku memakai pakaianku kembali?" tanya Naruto lembut, ia bosan jika harus memakai gaun ini apalagi dengan wig dikepalanya. "jangan " jawab Pain cepat.

Kemudian Pain berkata pada rakyatnya untuk mencari tahu nama Naruto, tentu saja Pain berkata dengan bahasa suku Uzu. Naruto berharap kedua Uchiha itu tidak nongol dengan tiba-tiba dan meneriakan namanya. _'haa konyol mana mungkin mereka bisa tahu tempat ini' _batin Naruto merasa konyol memikirkan kedua semenya datang dengan tergesah-gesah membuka pintu didepannya dan berteriak memanggil namanya. Kalau hal itu terjadi maka mampuslah Naruto, mau tidak mau ia harus benar-benar menikah dengan Pain yah memang sih Pain itu tampan tapi entah kenapa Naruto justru hanya bisa memandang kedua Uchiha bukan yang lainnya. Cinta mungkin, pikir Naruto polos.

**BRAK**. Pintu terbuka paksa dan menampakan dua sosok berkulit putih dengan memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah.

"NARUTO!" teriak kedua orang itu keras.

**Pluk**. Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, sedangkan ratusan orang diruangan itu termasuk Pain memandang kehadiran kedua orang itu dengan wajah sweetdrop.

"sekarang aku tahu namamu, Naruto" ucap Pain dengan sebuah seringai diwajah tampannya. Mampus. Mampus. Mampus. Kata itu lah yang terus bergulir dihati Naruto.

Sasuke dan Itachi memandang lurus kedepan. Mata mereka membulat ketika mereka melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang, mereka merasa kenal dengan wajah manis itu tapi siapa ya?

Pain menurunkan Naruto dari pangkuannya dan ia berkata keras kepada rakyatnya, "tangkap mereka ". Ratusan orang itu tak terkecuali wanita maupun anak-anak segera menerjang Sasuke dan Itachi, kedua Uchiha itu bersiap menarik pedang miliknya tapi dihentikan karena wanita cantik itu berteriak,"Berhenti!". Semua terdiam ditempat menerima perintah Naruto, benci banget Naruto kalau ada acara bunuh menbunuh hanya karena hal sepele. Ia yakin kedua Uchiha itu bisa menghabisi semua orang diruangan itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Na-ru-to" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi terbata karna yang tadi itu jelas suara milik Naruto. Wajah tampan kedua Uchiha itu merona memandang Naruto, terpesona akan kecantikan sang uke.

**BRAK BRUK BRUK**. Ratusan orang yang terdiam itu langsung mengambil kesempatan saat Itachi dan Sasuke diam mematung dengan beramai-ramai melompat dan menindih tubuh kedua Uchiha itu seperti saat permainan American football.

"a—aduh" dengan tidak elit nya kedua Uchiha itu tertindih ratusan tubuh dari yang kecil sampai yang besar, dari yang kurus hingga super gemuk.

"haaaa" Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Pain kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto.

=== Farenheit ===

Mata _onyx_ kedua Uchiha itu menatap dingin kumpulan orang-orang yang menangkapnya diri mereka dengan tidak elit. Mereka kini terikat dan berada ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berada dikuil itu.

"lepaskan kami sebelum kubunuh kalian" ancam Sasuke dengan nada dingin kepada orang-orang itu. Pain memandang kesal kearah Sasuke, berani sekali dia mengancam rakyat Pain. Pain merapal suatu matra dan tangan nya mejulur kearah Sasuke dan Itachi, kemudian dua Uchiha itu seolah tertarik dan bergerak mendekati Pain.

**GRAB**. Leher kedua Uchiha itu kini berada dikedua tangan Pain, kedua Uchiha justru tersenyum meremehkan yang membuat Pain semakin kesal.

"Pain lepaskan mereka" pinta Naruto, tangannya ia letakan dibahu Pain untuk menenangkan sang calon suami. Pain memandang Naruto begitu pula kedua Uchiha.

"biarkan kami menyelesaikan urusan ini, ini urusan laki-laki" ucap Sasuke dan Pain berbarengan, **TWITCH** mereka bilang ini urusan laki-laki jadi Naruto tidak dibolehkan ikut campur? The heck, hey Naruto itu laki-laki apa Sasuke lupa itu padahal sudah beberapa kali mereka berhubungan intim.

. Satu tamparan pelan mampir dipipi Sasuke dan Pain.

"aku ini laki-laki" ucap Naruto menahan kesal. Itachi memandang miris pipi Pain dan Sasuke, _'dasar bodoh '_ batin Itachi miris. Pain memandang Naruto dengan wajah kecewa seperti ingin menangis membuat Naruto terkejut dan merasa bersalah karena sudah menampar Pain.

"eh kenapa Pain? Sakit ya?" tanya Naruto panik sambil mengusap bekas tamparannya dipipi Pain membuat kecemburuan dihati Itachi dan Sasuke. Kenapa sih si Naruto tidak sadar kalau Pain itu hanya berpura-pura.

"dobe/Naruto" panggil Itachi dan Sasuke yang masih dicekik Pain. Pain memandang tidak suka pada kedua Uchiha yang menggangu saat-saat mesra dirinya dengan Naruto. Naruto menoleh kepada dua Uchiha.

"Pain lepaskan mereka" pinta Naruto sekali lagi. Pain melepaskan genggaman nya, dengan cepat tangan kedua Uchiha itu terlepas dari tali yang mengikat mereka.

Sasuke dan Itachi berdiri. Mata keduanya menatap tidak suka kepada Pain. Ratusan orang-orang yang sejak tadi menonton kini bergerak dengan merapalkan matra.

**TRAP**. Tubuh kedua Uchiha itu tidak bisa bergerak karena mereka terkena matra penyegel tubuh dari penduduk Uzu. Pain menyeringai.

"jangan remehkan kami, kami memang tinggal dihutan tapi kami adalah _wizard_" ucap Pain sombong, mata Naruto dan kedua Uchiha membelalak jadi orang-orang disini semuanya _roler player_?

Itachi menarik lengan Naruto hingga Naruto berada disamping dirinya dan Sasuke. Pain memandang tangan Itachi yang berani menyentuh calon istrinya, ia tahu jika kedua pemuda ini pasti memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto karena ia selalu melihat Naruto berlatih dengan kedua pria itu.

"lepaskan istriku " ucap Pain dengan nada kesal. Naruto memerah mendengar panggilan Pain sedangkan kedua Uchiha kesal setengah mati medengar uke mereka disebut sebagai istri oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal.

"jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak dia(menarik Naruto kepelukannya) milik kami" ucap Itachi protektif. "kamu bahkan tidak mengenalnya bukan?" tantang Sasuke.

Pain memandang kesal kearah Naruto yang masih dipeluk Itachi. "Naruto, mana janjimu?" tanya Pain dengan nada lirih. Seolah tersadar Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan Itachi, ia menatap Pain. Benar juga ia telah berjanji jika Pain mampu mengetahui namanya maka ia akan menjadi istri Pain, janji tetaplah janji.

"haaa" Naruto menghela nafas kemudian berjalan mendekati Pain. Itachi dan Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto. "apa yang kau lakukan dobe/Naruto" ucap kedua Uchiha itu tidak terima uke nya pergi begitu saja.

Entah sepertinya tubuh Naruto tertarik seketika kearah Pain. "dia ini istri ku" ucap Pain tenang sambil mencium bibir Naruto didepan kedua Uchiha. Sasuke dan Itachi marah, Sasuke mengalirkan listrik pada kedua tangannya sedangkan Itachi merubah matanya menjadi mode tertinggi—Mangekyu Sharingan. Kedua nya bersiap menyerang tapi dari tubuh Pain tercipta seperti pelindung dan mendorong tubuh kedua Uchiha itu kearah tembok hingga menimbulkan suara bedebum keras.

"kyaaa Pain-sama keren" teriak para wanita itu, "rasakan itu berani sekali mereka melawan seorang master level" ejek para pria.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Pain menjauh, Pain sama sekali tidak peduli ia masih setia mencium Naruto. Itachi dan Sasuke menyeringai karena sudah lama tidak bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, apalagi yang mereka hadapi Master level seperti mereka.

Sasuke merubah matanya menjadi Mangekyu Sharingan.

"kita mulai aniki "ucap Sasuke semangat. "babat habis Sas" ucap Itachi dengan kejamnya.

Kedua Uchiha itu merapalkan mantra nya kemudian sosok seperti manusia muncul—_Susano'o_.

Suasana dikuil itu menjadi tidak terkendali karena _Susano'o_ milik dua Uchiha itu membakar dan menyerang seluruh yang ada termasuk manusianya. Penduduk Uzu berlarian keluar kuil dan menyerahkan masalah dua Uchiha kepada pemimpin mereka.

Sasuke mendecih kesal karena mereka telah menyerang penduduk Uzu namun sang pemimpin malah asik berciuman seolah tak peduli keadaan warganya.

"nnh..pa—pain" lagi-lagi Naruto mendorong Pain menjauh. Pain melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Naruto.

"Shinra tensei" Kuil tempat mereka bertarung itu rusak parah dan kedua Uchiha terlempar jauh. Pain menbergerak cepat kearah Sasuke dan memukul perut pemuda raven itu keras hingga Sasuke terbatuk darah. Setelah memukul Sasuke, Pain bergerak menuju Itachi. Itachi bersiap dengan pedangnya ketika Pain mendekat. Pain mengulurkan tangan nya dan lagi-lagi Itachi terpelanting kebelakang.

Sasuke maupun Itachi menyeringai semakin lebar, bagus lawan mereka bersungguh-sungguh maka mereka pun akan bersungguh-sungguh. Pertarungan dua lawan satu itu sangat sengit hingga memporak porandakan kawasan disekitar tempat mereka bertarung, Sasuke dengan _Susano'o_ dan _Chidori_nya,Itachi dengan _Susano'o_ dan _amaterasu_ nya,Pain dengan _Shinra tensei_ dan lima orang bertindik yang datang entah dari mana.

Naruto memandang khawatir, apa mereka akan bertarung terus dan melibatkan orang-orang tak bersalah mati? Naruto mendecih kesal.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga dan berhasil menghentikan pertarungan sejenak. "kalau kalian tetap berkelahi maka aku akan pergi" ancam Naruto. Naruto memandang wanita dan anak-anak yang bersembunyi ketakutan melihat kebringasan tiga orang gila itu. Naruto menghampiri orang-orang yang ketakutan itu, mengelus kepala salah seorang anak kecil dengan lembut.

"kalian tidak lihat mereka ketakutan hah? Dasar bar-bar" hardik Naruto marah pada Sasuke,Itachi dan Pain. Pain memandang penduduk Uzu, benar juga ia adalah pemimpin disini kenapa ia malah tidak mempedulikan mereka.

Anak-anak dan wanita yang ketakutan itu memandang Naruto dengan haru.

"Naruto-sama " panggil mereka dengan mata blink-blink. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tiga pemuda bar-bar itu kearah penduduk Uzu. Ternyata masih ada pemuda sebaik Naruto yang membuat semua warga Uzu bahagia karena merasa dilindungi.

"Naruto-sama ayo pergi dari sini" serentak semua warga Uzu menarik Naruto memasuki portal yang digambar oleh seorang warga Uzu.

**BOOM**. Semua warga Uzu dan Naruto menghilang meninggalkan ketiga pemuda plus lima makhluk milik Pain diam membeku dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar.

"_what's going on here?!_ " teriak ketiganya stress kenapa malah Penduduk Uzu yang membawa lari Naruto?

Ketiga nya berpandangan sengit. "ini semua salah mu/kalian" ucap ketiganya berbarengan. Ketiga saling membagi deathglare dan kemudian berpencar untuk mengejar penduduk Uzu yang membawa lari uke/calon istri mereka.

**To Be Continued...**

Hello hello aku balik lagi membawa request reviewer untuk membuat sequel RPG.

Sebelum nya terimakasih karena telah membaca fict RPG ku ^^

Oh iya beberapa keterangan, penduduk Uzu menggunakan bahasa Uzu hanya untuk kesesama nya dan menggunakan bahasa formal kepada orang diluar suku, chap 1 belum ada lime tapi chap depan ada kok ^^. Entah kenapa pas nulis bagian "hyak hyak wowowowo" itu saya ketawa sendiri ngebayangin ada orang aneh yang ngomong gitu wkwkwk... Kemudian menurut kalian gimana nih fict nya? Mau dibuat twoshoot atau multichap?

REVIEW please..


	2. Chapter 2 Keluarga Uzumaki

Puluhan orang menatap Naruto tanpa bosan, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Naruto-sama, jadilah pemimpin kami" ucap penduduk Uzu bersama-sama memohon pemuda baik hati itu agar menjadi pemimpin mereka. Naruto tersenyum lembut, "aku ini masih pemula dan belum tentu bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik" ujar Naruto lembut memberi pengertian jika ia tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin Suku itu.

"tidak.., anda benar-benar baik Naruto-sama" ucap seorang wanita dari suku Uzu, "dan anda juga tampan" lanjut nya dengan wajah memerah. **Blush** wajah Naruto memerah mendengar pujian itu. "haha terimakasih atas pujian nya tapi aku punya tujuan hidupku sendiri" tolak Naruto lagi.

"tujuan hidup? Apa itu?" tanya penduduk Uzu penasaran. "menjadi seorang master level-_ttebayo_" ucap Naruto semangat dengan cengirannya. Blush wajah penduduk Uzu yang mengelilingi Naruto memerah, _Manis nya~~_

"ngomong-ngomong ini dimana? Dan untuk apa kita kemari" tanya si blonde bingung karena ia ditarik begitu saja memasuki portal.

"kita ada diGunung Myoboku untuk bertemu dengan ketua" jawab Mereka serempak.**DEG**. "gunung Myoboku?" tanya Naruto ulang ia berharap jika pendengarannya salah atau penduduk Uzu yang salah berucap, mungkin maksud mereka gunung Myubuku."iya kita digunung Myoboku" jelas mereka, "bukan gunung Myubuku?" tanya Naruto ulang. Penduduk Uzu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shit" decih Naruto kesal. _'gawat!gawat!gawat!'_ batin si blonde kaku.

**Sequel RPG**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaSasuNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure,Romance**

**Warning : OOC,BL,Typos,tidak mengikuti EYD yang benar,Lime. Don't like Don't read . Flamer tidak diterima disini. Dan bagi yang belum mengerti jalan cerita nya lebih baik baca dulu fict RPG ^^**

**Keterangan :**

**Dalam fict ini orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan dinamakan Roler Player ,ok? Kemudian cerita ini mengambil waktu sebelum Naruto mendapat gelar Master level atau 1 bulan setelah Naruto kehilangan kepolosan nya.**

**Chap Uzumaki**

Didua tempat berlainan arah nampak pemuda-pemuda yang sibuk menjelajahi isi hutan.

"Naruto!" teriak mereka mencari sosok pria blonde yang masih berpakaian ala dewi khayangan. Pemuda blonde itu dibawa—ditarik paksa—oleh penduduk Uzu.

**Uchiha's Place**

"kemana mereka membawa sidobe sih" keluh Sasuke sebal sejak tadi ia sudah berkeliling namun tak bertemu dengan sang uke tercinta. "Sepertinya mereka tidak dihutan ini" komentar Itachi.

"sudah ketemu?" tiba-tiba suara yang mulai tidak asing ditelinga dua Uchiha terdengar.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke cuek kepada Pain yang bertanya. Itachi menghela nafas, adik nya itu memang sedikit sensi kalau sudah menyangkut pemuda pirang Namikaze itu.

"bagaimana denganmu sudah ketemu?" tanya Itachi pada Pain, bagaimanapun ia membutuhkan informasi sekecil apapun demi menemukan menggeleng.

"ck,baka" decak Sasuke kesal, ia membuat segel tangan dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada tanah.

**KABUM**. Asap putih menyelimuti keadaan sekitar dan perlahan asap itu menghilang.

"yo Sasuke" . Muncullah sosok anjing buldog yang bisa berbicara. "hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"ada perlu apa?" tanya sang anjing atau kita sebut saja dengan Pakun.

"mencari jejak seseorang" ucap Sasuke datar, ia merogoh tas kecil yang ada dipaha kirinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kain kecil. Kain itu ia dekatkan dengan indra penciuman Pakun, setelah mencium bau khas dari pemilik asli kain itu Pakun mulai bergerak mencari.

"ayo Sasuke" ajak Pakun, ketiga pemuda itu bergerak mengejar anjing pelacak istimewa itu. "sepertinya kita harus memakai portal" ucap Pakun lagi, tanpa diminta untuk kedua kali Pain membuat segel untuk membuka portal yang tak tahu dimana tempat tujuannya."kita kegunung Myoboku" lanjut Pakun, setalah itu Pain menentukan arah tujuan mereka menuju Gunung Myoboku.

=== Farenheit ===

Sebuah Rumah Besar bergaya Modern disalah satu tempat digunung Myoboku.

"engh,ba—bagaimana ya?" pemuda blonde dengan gaun putih sepanjang lutut tengah duduk gelisah disebuah sofa empuk berwarna coklat madu, didepan nya nampak seorang pria paruh baya tengah memandang penuh selidik yang membuat si blonde gugup.

"jadi kenapa kamu bisa ada disini Namikaze Naruto?" tanya pria berambut putih panjang itu dengan nada curiga yang tinggi. Si pirang itu menatap gugup, didepan nya itu adalah pamannya yang sudah lama tinggal dipedalaman gunung Myoboku. Naruto takut jika pamannya ini akan memberitahukan keberadaan nya pada sang ibunda maka tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.

"se—sedang apa ya?" jawab Naruto bingung, jaa ditanya kok malah balik nanya Nar Nar.

"kudengar Kushina mencarimu sejak sebulan lalu, apa kamu kabur Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya—_paman Naruto_—sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah manis Naruto yang pucat.

"sebenarnya aku memang kabur,paman" jawab Naruto takut-takut sambil menutup matanya. **PUK PUK PUK**. Naruto membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan tangan besar Jiraiya berada dipuncak kepalanya dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. "pria memang harus seperti itu Naruto, jangan terlalu menurut dengan Kushina. Tunjukan bahwa kamu pria sejati" ujar Jiraiya dengan penuh semangat dan seperti nya kata-kata Jiraiya tadi menggugah hati Naruto, sipirang itu tersenyum semangat. "benar aku adalah pria sejati" ucap Naruto semangat sedangkan sang paman hanya manggut-manggut membenarkan.

**TOK TOK TOK**. Suara ketukan pintu yang keras terdengar dari arah luar rumah Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, Pain-sama datang dengan dua pemuda yang menghancurkan desa" teriak orang diluar dengan keras dan terburu-buru. Mendengar nama Pain, Jiraiya bergegas menuju gerbang desa paling depan gunung Myoboku. Dia harus memberi pelajaran kepada murid tersayangnya mengenai etika seorang pemimpin terhadap rakyatnya.

Jiariya membuka pintu dan berjalan bersama penduduk Uzu bertopeng hewan itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang paman.

.

.

.

"Hai Pain" sapa Jiraiya saat dirinya tiba didepan gerbang dan melihat sang pemimpin tengah mendorong penduduk Uzu—_sepertinya dia sedang mengintrogasi mengenai keberadaan Naruto._

"se—sensei" ucap Pain pelan, tangan nya terlepas dari bahu sang penduduk malang itu. Jiraiya menatap Sasuke dan Itachi, _'bukankah mereka Uchiha?'_ batin Jiraiya bingung melihat Uchiha ada tempatnya.

"jadi kenapa kamu menelantarkan rakyatmu hingga mereka lari kesini Pain?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada menyeramkan. Pain meneguk ludah, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan sensei nya yang merupakan pemimpin desa Uzu sebelum dirinya.

"aku hanya mencari seseorang Jiraiya-sensei" ucap Pain seadanya, Jiraiya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar penuturan Pain. Mata Jiraiya kini menatap Sasuke dan Itachi. "dan kenapa dua Uchiha itu disini?" tanya Jiraiya penuh selidik, pasalnya jarang sekali seorang Uchiha menampakan diri didepan banyak orang.

Sasuke dan Itachi mengernyit bingung, kenapa pria tua itu bisa tahu jika marga mereka Uchiha. "kami juga mencari seseorang" jawab Itachi datar.

"sebenarnya siapa orang yang kalian cari?" tanya Jiraiya bingung, tumben banget melihat Uchiha yang jarang nongol kini muncul dan Pain yang biasanya tidak peduli berbagai hal kecuali suku Uzu nampak tertarik dengan seseorang. Jiwa detektif Jiraiya kumat, ini akan ia jadikan sebagai kasus termisterius sepanjang sejarah dia tinggal di gunung Myoboku.

Jiraiya mengeluarkan kertas gulungan dan sebuah pena, "jadi bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang kalian cari?" tanya Jiraiya memulai penyelidikan nya. Ketiga pemuda itu mengernyit bingung, "pirang.." jawab Sasuke, "manis.." lanjut Itachi, "baik hati.."lanjut Pain. Jiraiya manggut-manggut dan mencatat apa yang ia dengar, "hem, kalau begini susah dicari karena ciri-ciri barusan sangat umum" ujar Jiraiya berspekulasi.

"dia seorang pemuda manis berkulit tan eksotis" lanjut Sasuke sambil membayangkan wajah manis Naruto, "hem hem eksotis"gumam Jiraiya. "memiliki tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya" lanjut Itachi ikut membayangkan wajah Naruto, lagi-lagi Jiraiya manggut-manggut, "tiga garis dipipi" ulang Jiraiya.

"dan mata indahnya berwarna biru langit" ujar Pain membayangkan mata Naruto yang indah dan menghipnotis, "berwarna biru langit" ulang Jiraiya lagi. _'eh kok mirip dengan ciri-ciri Naruto'_ batin Jiraiya mulai memikirkan mengenai keponakannya yang baru saja dibawa oleh penduduk Uzu, menurut penduduk Uzu Naruto telah melindungi mereka dari amukan Pain dan dua pendatang.

"dan dia bernama Naruto" ucap ketiga pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis membayangkan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut. Mata Jiraiya membulat, tuhkan benar ternyata yang mereka maksud Naruto-nya.

**TAP**. Sebuah langkah terhenti ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

Sontak Jiraiya,Pain,Sasuke,Itachi menengok kearah Naruto yang datang bersama beberapa wanita manis dari Desa Uzu.

"dobe/Naruto" ucap ketiga nya senang melihat sang uke/calon istri baik-baik saja. Naruto kini memakai baju kemeja, ia menggantinya sebelum datang kemari dan saat diperjalan ia minta ditemani penduduk Uzu untuk mengantarnya menuju gerbang karena ia tidak tahu arah.

"ah hai" dengan entengnya Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada pemuda yang sejak tadi panik mencarinya kesana-sini.

"jadi yang kalian cari adalah keponakanku?" tanya Jiraiya bingung dan dibalas dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari ketiga pemuda itu. Naruto itu manis kenapa paman nya seperti... yah _you know_ lah yang aku maksud#dibantai Jiraiya.

=== Farenheit ===

Jiraiya menatap ketiga pemuda yang baru saja mengutarakan masalah mereka mengenai perebutan hak atas kepemilikan Naruto.

"jadi kalian dua Uchiha sudah menjadi pacar Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang duduk disofa coklat madu milik Jiraiya. Sasuke dan Itachi menggangguk.

"dan kamu Pain, kamu jatuh cinta pada ponakanku yang manis itu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi sambil menunjuk murid kesayangannya yang duduk disamping duo Uchiha. Pain menggangguk.

"dan kalian bertiga berniat untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai istri kalian?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. Ketiga menggangguk mantap. Jiraiya berpikir keras, ia tidak membenci hubungan sesama jenis karena ia adalah seorang Fudanshi dan sudah sejak dulu ia memperkirakan jika nasib ponakannya hanya akan dikejar oleh pria dan wanita.

"Naruto akan menjadi milikku Jiraiya-san" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, ia merasa akan kehilangan Naruto jika tidak bertindak seposesif mungkin.

"tidak Naruto milik kami ya kan Sasuke?" lanjut Itachi membetulkan kata-kata Sasuke, enak saja main rebut Naruto.

"kalian tidak tahu jika Naruto sudah berjanji padaku akan menjadi istriku" kali ini Pain ikut berucap, suasana tak terkendali ketika adu deathglare terjadi antara dua uchiha dengan Pain. Sementara itu sekarang ini Naruto tengah berada didapur untuk memasak makanan—_difict ini Naruto jadi jago masak ya_.

Jiraiya memejamkan matanya berpikir keras siapakah yang akan ia pilih sebagai calon suami untuk keponakan nya. Uchiha, jelas sekali Uchiha merupakan marga yang tidak sembarangan karena keluarga itu merupakan tetua eksekutor yang dipercaya raja untuk mengendalikan pergerakan kekuatan roler player selain itu dua Uchiha itu tampan dan sepertinya seorang seme sejati. Jiraiya lagi-lagi manggut-manggut.

Pain, Jiraiya sudah hapal betul sifat dan kemampuan Pain. Dia adalah putra mahkota Konoha yang melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya ketika sang kakek Rikudou Senin menjodohkan nya dengan salah seorang putri bangsawan, Pain kabur kearah hutan dan bertemu dengan Jiraiya yang masih menjabat sebagai kepala Desa Uzu. Desa Uzu merupakan desa tertua dan terhebat yang dimiliki oleh Konoha, keberadaan desa ini sangat rahasia. Pain berjanji akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik untuk menggantikan Jiraiya kelak.

Jiraiya kembali memasang wajah bingung, ia menutup matanya membuat ketiga pemuda itu ikut bingung_. 'Uchiha,Pain,Uchiha,Pain,...'_ Jiraiya terus menghitung antara Uchiha atau Pain.

"ini makanan dan minuman nya" tiba-tiba suara lembut Naruto terdengar dari arah dapur, Naruto membawa nampan berisi sedikit makanan dengan bahan dasar ikan dan Sayuran yang telah dimasak menjadi aneka hidangan, sedangkan minuman nya si blonde itu membawa Jus jeruk. Diletakkan nya hidangan itu pada meja didepan sofa, memang sih agak tidak sopan makan diruang tamu bukan diruang makan namun apa boleh buat masakan Naruto membuat mereka langsung menatap kelaparan kearah hidangan itu dan langsung menyerbunya tanpa ampun.

.

.

Naruto membereskan piring dan gelas kosong yang dipakai oleh mereka untuk makan, membawa pekakas kotor itu kedapur untuk dicuci.

Setelah Naruto pergi keempat pria itu kembali keacara diskusi mereka.

"jadi siapa yang anda dukung untuk menjadi suami Naruto?" tanya Itachi sopan. Jiraiya menatap ketiga pemuda itu serius.

"kurasa.." ketiga nya berhenti bergerak untuk mendengar ucapan Jiraiya.

"kalian bertiga bisa menjadi suami Naruto" ucap Jiraiya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, ketiga pemuda itu cenho mendengar ucapan Jiraiya. Ketiga nya saling pandang. Mereka berpikir benar juga kenapa harus berebut, berbagikan akan terasa menyenangkan? Ketiganya tersenyum misterius.

Melihat senyum misterius ketiga pemuda itu membuat Jiraiya tersadar akan ucapan bodohnya_. 'tunggu, kalau ketiganya jadi suami Naruto maka mereka akan melakukan foursome'_ batin Jiraiya senang, siapa sih fujoDanshi yang tidak senang melihat adegan _foursome_ gratis? '_eh tidak-tidak-tidak bagaimana kalau lubang Naru tidak cukup untuk dimasuki oleh ketiganya?'_ batin Jiraiya horror mebayangkan Naruto tengah terlengkup diatas kasur putih dengan sprei berantakan dan dibelakangnya terdapat tiga pemuda yang memegang tubuh mungil Naruto dan mereka bergerak secara bersamaan memasuki lubang Naruto hingga tubuh mungil itu tergoncang dan berteriak kesakitan bersamaan dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari lubangnya.

"TIDAK NARU MANISKU!" teriak Jiraiya OOC banget setelah membayangkan hal kotor nan nista tadi. Sontak Naruto dan ketiga pemuda itu menutup telinga mereka.

"ada apa paman?" tanya Naruto buru-buru menghampiri paman nya dengan khawatir. Naruto menyentuh dahi Jiraiya yang berkeringat dingin.

**GRAB.** Jiraiya menangkap bahu Naruto dan menatap iris biru si blonde.

'_aku tidak tega_' batin Jiraiya setelah memandang mata Naruto yang menguarkan pandangan polosnya. Tapi tetap saja ia ingin melihat adegan _hot yaoi_ antara ponakannya yang manis dengan ketiga pemuda itu.

"baiklah aku akan mengetes kalian jika salah satu dari kalian lulus maka aku ijinkan untuk menikah dengan Naruto" ucap Jiraiya semangat, setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat adegan yaoi walaupun bukan _foursome_.

Wajah Sasuke,Itachi,dan Pain terlihat senang sedangkan wajah Naruto merah padam. _'me—menikah?'_ batin Naruto malu.

"baik tes nya mudah hanya menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan selama seminggu penuh dimulai dari saat ini, jika ada yang terlihat mimisan maka aku nyatakan gugur" ucap Jiraiya menjelaskan peraturan tes nya.

"hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik, kenapa syaratnya mudah sekali 'hanya jangan mimisan' toh selama ia tidak sakit maka ia tidak akan mimisan bukan?

"apa anda yakin Jiraiya-sensei?"tanya Pain ragu, ia juga sependapat dengan Sasuke.

"bagaimana jika selama seminggu ini kami bertiga tidak ada yang mimisan?" tanya Itachi, ternyata hanya Itachi yang berpikir rasional untuk menanyakan akibat jika mereka bertiga lulus tes.

"ckckckck kalian pikir tes yang kubuat itu mudah apa, dan tentu saja aku yakin kalian tidak akan bisa menahan mimisan" ujar Jiraiya sombong, Naruto menatap bingung pamannya. Kenapa pamannya seperti senang sekali jika ia bisa menikah dengan salah satu dari ketiga pemuda tampan itu, padahal yang berhak menentukan kan Naruto sendiri dan kedua orangtua nya. Lagipula kenapa pamannya seperti yakin sekali kalau ketiga pemuda itu akan mimisan, Naruto walau baru sebentar mengenal mereka tapi sekali lihat pun ia tahu jika ketiga orang itu adalah orang-orang _stoic_ yang akan selalu menjaga _image_ mereka sehingga tidak mungkin mereka mimisan, itu akan mempermalukan mereka bukan?

"aku pasti menang" ucap ketiga pria itu mantap dan bersamaan. Jiraiya menyeringai. _' it is show time,baby'_ batin Jiraiya iblis.

Tanpa babibu lagi Jiraiya membalik tubuh Naruto menghadap ketiga pria yang tengah asik meminum jus jeruk dengan wajah bahagia karena mereka yakin bisa menang. **BREK**. Jiraiya merobek kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto hingga tubuh bagian atas Naruto terpampang jelas dihadapan ketiga pemuda itu, ketiga nya menyemburkan jus yang sedang mereka minum—terkejut melihat dada Naruto yang indah terekspos sempurna. Muka ketiga pemuda itu memerah memperhatikan dua buah nipple Naruto, Naruto yang masih terkejut atas tindakan dadakan sang paman pun langsung berteriak "tidaaaak" sambil menutup dada nya dengan kedua tangan dan berlari kearah dapur. Sedangkan ketiga pemuda tadi tidak mimisan namun langsung pingsan mendadak.

"hahahaha" Jiaraiya tertawa keras melihat kejadian konyol barusan. _'jangan harap ini akan mudah bocah, lagipula aku ingin menonton yang panas'_ batin Jiraiya tersenyum iblis.

**To Be Continued...**

Maaf sebelum nya karena fict ini tidak twoshoot melainkan multychap, tapi aku janji tidak akan banyak kok chap nya ^^ selain itu masalah fict ku yang lain akan aku fokuskan dulu untuk **That Devil Is My Pet n Twins Versus** karena target ku adalah menamat kan semua fict ku sebelum aku berulang tahun ^^

Terimakasih untuk :

**Dobe Hilang, Nia Yuuki, Ciel-Kky30, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Uchy-san, , ChaaChulie247, UzumakiKagari**. **Dan seluruh yang membaca fict ini.**

Sesi tanya jawab:

#gak mau painNaru! : hehehe kenapa gak mau? Pain itu ganteng loh, kuat lagi XD*ketahuan deh kalau Faren ngefans ama Pain

#Naruto cocok pake gaun: emang aku aja ngebayanginnya UHWAW sendiri XD

#Naruto jadi uke/istri untuk ketiganya aja : yah doakan saja semoga ketiga pemuda itu lulus tes dari Jiraiya. :D

#**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz,** apa anak ku sayanggggg? Mau minta 1001 chap? Wah bisa gempor tangan mama nulis nya XD

#minta foursome ItaSasuPainNaru : yah doakan saja semoga ketiga lulus supaya bisa foursome hehehe

#banyakin painaru : aku juga mau nya gitu, chap depan aja deh painaru nya *dibantai reader karena minta SasuItaNaru

#author stress ya karna tugas kul numpuk? : itu tugas kuliah apa sekul? Wkwkwk karna author masih sekul maka kul tadi author anggap sekolah hehe*reader:gak nanya!* ,, hemm bener ini pelampiasan ku, gemes banget ama guru yang ngasih tugas bejibun mana disuruh tulis tangan semua lagi T^T

#kocak abis : hahaha masa sih? Aku gak maksud bikin humor loh beneran, karena faren orang nya seriusan gak bakat ngehumor hehe

#oh thnx juga karena sudah baca fict ku ini ya, apalagi buat yang review dan Fav, dan follow ^^

#tawa meledak setelah baca 'hyaak hyaak wowowowo' : hahaha faren juga sama ketawa terus, padahal saya yang bikin tapi saya juga yang ngetawain XD

#thor semangat zazafighting! :hehehe makasih dukungan nya*semangat membara a la guru guy **CRING**—gigi faren berkilau seperti lee.

#kiss termasuk lime? : aduh faren kurang ngerti,,, soal nya masih bau tanah*plak* maksud saya masih baru jadi gak belum bisa bedain itu lime apa bukan , gomen

#kasihan banget kalian uke nya dibawa kabur! : hahaha emang sengaja biar rasain hidup tanpa uke tuh rasa nya seperti samudra pasifik yang kehilangan air laut nya* faren lebay kumat

So bagaimana minna-san minat review? Aku harap review ya makasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3 PainNaru

**Sequel RPG**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaSasuNaru slight PainNaru**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure,Romance**

**Warning : OOC,BL,Typos,tidak mengikuti EYD yang benar,Lime. Don't like Don't read . Flamer tidak diterima disini. Dan bagi yang belum mengerti jalan cerita nya lebih baik baca dulu fict RPG ^^**

**Keterangan :**

**Dalam fict ini orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan dinamakan Roler Player ,ok? Kemudian cerita ini mengambil waktu sebelum Naruto mendapat gelar Master level atau 1 bulan setelah Naruto kehilangan kepolosan nya.**

**Chap 3 PainNaru**

"haaaa,..haaa" Naruto memburu nafas cepat. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang akibat tindakan pamannya yang tidak biasa. Dengan teganya sang paman menelenjangi tubuh bagian atasnya didepan para seme.

"Naruto " sang paman yang ero itu memanggil keponakannya yang bersembunyi didapur.

"i—iya paman" sahut Naruto dari dapur, ia menengok ragu-ragu dari pintu dapur. Siblonde itu melihat paman nya tengah menggendong satu persatu tamu yang pingsan.

"bantu aku membawa mereka kekamar" suruh Jiraiya, Naruto pun menurut dan membantu pamannya membawa para ero kecil yang pingsan menaruh tangan kanan Pain dibahunya sedangkan lengannya ia lingkarkan dipinggang Pain. Jiraiya membopong Sasuke dan Itachi.

.

.

Perlahan Naruto meletakan Pain diranjang, membetulkan letak kaki sang putra mahkota. Ia membelai lembut rambut Pain, ternyata pria bertindik itu benar-benar tampan. Tunggu tunggu apa yang kamu pikirkan Naruto kamu sudah punya Sasuke dan Itachi, si pirang menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikirannya barusan.

"kenapa kamu menggeleng Naruto?" suara Pain membuyarkan lamunan Siblonde itu. Naruto sedikit terkejut mengetahui Pain telah sadar dari pingsannya.

"ah tidak Pain" elak Naruto, "kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh dahi Pain. Pain menyentuh tangan Naruto yang ada didahinya. Membawa tangan itu menuju bibirnya kemudian ia kecup lembut punggung tangan Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto" ucap Pain langsung tembak sasaran, Naruto memerah sedikit. "emm, itu ba—bagaimana ya?" ucap Naruto salah tingkah.

Pain mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Naruto dari jarak yang dekat. Nafas keduanya bertemu. Pain mendekat dan mencium singkat bibir Naruto.

"eh! " sontak Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu membenciku Naruto?" tanya Pain kecewa melihat reaksi Naruto yang menutupi bibirnya seolah menolak Pain. Naruto menggeleng kuat. "bukan,.. aku tidak benci. Hanya saja terlalu mendadak" ucap Naruto malu-malu.

**GREB**. Tubuh Naruto menempel ditubuh Pain ."kamu tahu kekuatanku itu memanipulasi gravitasi— menyerupai magnet " ucap Pain lembut sambil meniup leher Naruto yang berada dekat dengan dadanya—_ingat Naruto lebih pendek._

"geli Pain hehe" ucap Naruto kegelian karena Pain terus usil meniup lehernya. Pain mengecup leher tan itu lembut. "apa kamu pernah melakukan'itu' Naruto?" tanya Pain lembut sambil kembali menciumi leher Naruto. "itu? Itu apa?" tanya Naruto polos. Pain terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto, apa benar Naruto tidak mengerti maksud kata-katanya tadi atau dia hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku seks, apa kamu pernah?" tanya Pain lagi, kali ini lebih diperjelas agar sang uke mengerti. Wajah Naruto memerah. "untuk apa kamu menanyakan itu Pain?" ucap Naruto malu-malu.

Pain menghisap leher tan itu, "ahh" Naruto melenguh kecil.

"pernah ya? Apa dengan dua Uchiha itu?" tanya Pain lagi. Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Pain yang masih asik dilehernya."i—itu bukan urusanmu Pain" ucap Naruto pelan. Pain menyentuh nipple Naruto—_ingat Naruto tadi belum memakai baju._

"ahh" Naruto melenguh kembali ketika jari telunjuk Pain menyentuh ujung nipple. Pain menatap wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah. "aku tak akan membiarkanmu jauh dari sisiku, karna aku adalah magnet yang akan terus menarikmu" bisik Pain mesra, jari telunjuknya menyentuh pelan ujung nipple Naruto berulang kali hingga membuat geli Naruto.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Pain yang masih memainkan nipplenya. "Pain hentikan" pinta Naruto.

"kenapa? Kenapa dua Uchiha itu bisa menyentuhmu sedangkan aku tidak" ucap Pain lirih, kedua tangannya menjalari seluruh tubuh Naruto. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. "sekali saja.. ijinkan aku menyentuh mu sekali saja" pinta Pain ditelinga Naruto.

"tapi Pain—" belum sempat Naruto menolak, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dulu dibaringkan. Pain menggunakan kekuatan Gravitasinya untuk membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. "aku tidak terima bantahan Naruto" bisik Pain seduktif ditelinga Naruto.

Pain menjilati cuping telinga Naruto, tangan kiri nya menelusup memasuki celana Naruto dan tangan kanannya menekan serta memainkan nipple Naruto. "Pa—Pain" erang Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tubuhnya tertekan oleh kekuatan Pain.

.

.

Jiraiya berdiri didekat pintu kamar yang tertutup. Wajahnya tersenyum mesum mendengar erangan suara keponakannya.

"sekali ini saja aku akan membantumu mendapatkan yang kamu mau,Pain" ucap Jiraiya sebelum pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang tengah melakukan sesuatu dikamar itu.

'_kalau begitu aku harus membuat dua Uchiha itu pingsan lebih lama'_ batin Jiraiya jahil, tidak akan ia biarkan murid kesayangannya kehilangan momen berharganya jika dua Uchiha itu bangun dan sadar jika sang kekasih sedang diapa-apakan oleh Pain.

.

.

.

Pain menyentuh pelan gundukan didalam celana Naruto, memainkannya dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan Bibirnya kini hinggap dibibir merah dan mungil milik Naruto, jari tangan kanannya menarik dan menekan ujung nipple Naruto.

"nghh,..mmhh" Naruto mengerang dalam Ciumannya, matanya menutup merasakan sensasi aneh menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Pain melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai mencium kelopak mata,hidung,dagu dan terus kebawah hingga sampai pada nipple Naruto. "aku menyukaimu Naruto" ucap Pain lagi disela kegiatannya.

"ahh,.. Pain" desah Naruto erotis ketika lidah milik Pain menjilat pelan nipple nya. Wajah Naruto memerah, nafasnya mulai terpotong-potong, perlahan tapi pasti sesuatu dibawah sana yang sedang dielus oleh tangan kiri Pain mulai mengeras.

Mendengar desahan Naruto yang melantunkan namanya membuat Pain makin bergairah, ia menghisap ujung Nipple Naruto kuat. "Ahh" desah Naruto lagi.

Tangan Pain bergerak melepaskan celana dan dalaman Naruto, setelah lepas tangan kirinya kembali menyentuh ah tidak tapi menggenggam milik Naruto.

"aku menyukaimu Naruto" lagi-lagi Pain mengucapkan kata-kata mesra itu membuat Naruto makin memerah. Dengan lembut Pain menjilat kedua nipple Naruto bergantian. Naruto membuang wajah nya kesamping.

"Naruto" panggil Pain lembut, kedua tangannya masih sibuk dikedua titik sensitif Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah merahnya, "apa?" jawab Naruto kesal plus malu. Pain tersenyum, "kenapa? Padahal kamu suka kan kuperlakukan begini?" tanya Pain jahil. Naruto lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya. Apa yang Pain katakan tadi benar, lihatlah sesuatu yang digenggam oleh tangan kiri Pain mulai tegak berdiri.

"biarkan aku bergerak Pain" minta Naruto lembut, ia tidak bisa tertekan oleh kekuatan Pain secara terus menerus karena semakin lama kakuatan Pain seolah mencekik tubuhnya.

"cium aku dulu " ucap Pain dengan senyum manis, ia mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan Naruto. Naruto memerah mendengarnya, mau tidak mau Naruto harus mencium Pain. Naruto mencium singkat bibir Pain. "sudah,.. lepaskan" pinta Naruto. "kurang Naru" ucap Pain dengan nada kecewa. Melihat wajah kecewa Pain, Naruto jadi tidak tega. "le—lepaskan dulu" pinta Naruto lagi. Akhirnya Pain membebaskan tubuh Naruto dari kekuatan nya.

Tangan Naruto menggapai leher Pain dan segera menggalung rapih. CUP. Lagi, Naruto mencium Pain. Pain tersenyum senang, ia menekan bibir Naruto. Tangannya kembali bekerja.

Dinaik turunkan nya milik Naruto dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya membantu Naruto untuk membetulkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

Pain mengelus punggung Naruto membuat Naruto kegelian dan hendak tertawa namun tidak jadi karena lidah Pain keburu mencegah tawa itu keluar.

Naruto menjadi sangat teransang. Naruto melepaskan tangan nya dari leher Pain dan mencoba mendorong Pain menjauh.

Bukannya menjauh Pain justru semakin mendekat. Tangan kanan Pain menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dan kembali membaringkan sang Blonde.

"ssttt diamlah atau dua Uchiha itu akan bangun" bisik Pain pelan.

Tangan Pain bergerak mengelus belahan pantat Naruto.

"Pa—Pain apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kaget ketika jari Pain menyentuh daerah sekitar lubang miliknya.

"ssstt" ucap Pain kemudian menjilat pipi Naruto.

Naruto mencoba meronta sebisa nya namun tetap saja percuma karena pada akhirnya ia tertahan oleh kekuatan Gravitasi milik Pain.

"ka—kamu bilang akan membiarkan ku bergerak" ucap Naruto pelan. Pain menyeringai. "tadi nya begitu, tapi kamu terus meronta jadi apa boleh buat" jawab Pain tenang.

"emmh" Naruto melenguh ketika Pain kembali menciumnya.

Tangan Pain kembali memainkan kejantanan Naruto. desahan Naruto terdengar jelas ketika Pain berhenti menciumnya. Satu jari Pain masih menyentuh daerah sekitar lubang Naruto.

"Ahh!" Naruto berteriak terkejut ketika sesuatu memasuki lubangnya.

"hentikan pain" pinta Naruto namun tidak digubris oleh sang Pangeran.

"sstt.. ini hanya jariku Naruto" ucap Pain menenangkan Naruto. Naruto menggeleng tidak mau.

Pain kembali memasukan satu jarinya. Dua jari Pain bergerak memasuki Naruto.

"Pain hen—hentikan" pinta Naruto lagi. Pain tidak peduli. Dimasuk keluarkan kedua jarinya. Pain kembali menciumi nipple Naruto.

"mmhh" lenguhan Naruto kembali terdengar. Pain menaikan kecepatan keluar masuk jarinya membuat Naruto semakin teransang.

"Pa—Pain aku akan.." belum selesai Naruto bicara Pain telah mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Naruto. "jangan keluar dulu _dear_" bisik Pain. Wajah Naruto memerah, hasrat nya untuk datang tertunda.

Pain membuka celana nya dan mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto kebahunya. Si Blonde terlihat tegang dan akan menangis ketika milik Pain menyentuh daerah sekitar lubangnya.

"ja—jangan Pain" pinta Naruto lagi, suara terdengar seperti akan menangis.

"hush tidak apa-apa Naru, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Pain menenangkan.

Pain mendorong miliknya masuk. Naruto sudah menitikkan air mata nya. "hiks Naru tidak mau" ucap Naruto ketika milik Pain baru masuk seperempatnya. Pain berhenti bergerak dan menatap wajah Naruto yang menangis. Rasa bersalah menghampiri nya. Pain mengeluarkan miliknya dari Naruto. walau ia tidak rela melepas kenikmatan yang baru sedikit ia cicipi namun apa boleh buat Pain tidak sampai hati melihat pemuda manis itu menangis.

"gomene Naru" ucap Pain lembut kemudian menurunkan kedua kaki Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto singkat. Melepaskan kekuatannya dari tubuh Naruto dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

Naruto menutup wajahnya yang masih menangis. Perlakuan Pain tadi membuatnya takut, takut karena ia akan menghianati kedua Uchiha.

.

.

KAMAR DUA UCHIHA

"nggh" Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling.

"Aniki?" panggil Sasuke.

"hn" jawab Itachi pelan. Mata Sasuke membulat ketika ia melihat yang sedang dilakukan Itachi.

"aniki kenapa mengikat Jiraiya-san?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat Itachi tengah mengikat kencang Jiraiya.

"dia hendak meracuni kita" jawab Itachi singkat. Wajah Jiraiya terlihat kalang kabut. "enak saja..Aku hanya memberi obat tidur bukan racun" elak Jiraiya.

"untuk?" tanya Itachi sambil mempererat tali yang mengikat Jiraiya.

"hehehe untuk memberi waktu kepada Pain dan Naruto" jawab Jiraiya sok innoncent. Sasuke dan Itachi bertatapan kemudian keluar dari kamar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Jiraiya yang meminta dibebaskan.

.

.

Itachi dan Sasuke akhirnya menemukan kamar Pain setelah mencari disegala ruang yang ada dirumah itu. Ketika kedua nya membuka pintu kamar Pain mereka terkejut melihat Naruto yang tanpa sehelai benang pun tengah menangis. Kedua nya lekas menghampiri sang kekasih.

"kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Itachi khawatir. Naruto segera memeluk leher Itachi.

"dimana si tindik sialan itu?" tanya Sasuke geram.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Pain yang baru saja selesai dari acara 'mandi khusus' nya.

"Kau!" Sasuke menerjang Pain dan menghadiahi satu pukulan telak diwajah Pain.

"apa-apaan kau Uchiha" bentak Pain kesal.

"apa yang kamu lakukan pada Naruto?!" tanya Sasuke kesal. Naruto bangkit dari posisi nya dan segera memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Pain tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku Sasuke" ucap Naruto menenangkan Sasuke.  
"tidak melakukan apa-apa bagaimana? Lihat kondisimu dobe" ucap Sasuke marah.

"kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.. dia menghentikan nya ketika kuminta.. jadi kumohon lupakan kejadian ini Sasuke" ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah memeluk Sasuke dan menyelimuti tubuh polos Naruto dengan selimut.

"Jaga emosi mu Sasuke" Itachi berkata pelan seolah tidak peduli dengan urusan ini. Naruto menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Itachi tengah tersenyum simpul padanya.

"terima kasih telah mengerti Tachi" ucap Naruto sambil membalas senyuman Itachi dengan lembut.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan segera menghadap kakaknya. "Aniki, kamu tidak lihat apa yang dia lakukan?" ucap Sasuke menahan kesal.

"tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya" jawab Itachi santai, memang benar kan Itachi tidak melihat kejadian nya. Sasuke mengeram kesal, disaat seperti ini kakaknya masih bercanda.

Sasuke mendengus kemudian secara tiba-tiba mengangkat Naruto dan mengendongnya ala bridal style. Naruto sedikit terkejut namun ia tetap diam tidak ingin suasana semakin keruh.

Sasuke berjalan menuju keluar dan diikuti Itachi yang berjalan santai sambil memasukan tangannya kesaku celana.

Pain mengelus bekas pukulan dari Sasuke kemudian mengeram kesal.

.

.

"Aniki kau menjengkelkan" Sasuke akhirnya mengungkapkan unek-uneknya setelah mengunci Naruto dikamar bersama dengan Jiraiya melupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah tamu dan yang mereka kunci adalah tuan rumah. Ckckck

"hn?" gumam Itachi yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi dengan tangan kanan yang menumpu dagunya.

"Kenapa membela Pain?" ucap Sasuke lagi semakin kesal. Itachi tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali datar.

"aku tidak membela dia, seorang seme harus terlihat keren didepan uke mereka Suke" jawab Itachi tenang.

"..."

"Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk pangeran kita yang satu ini" ucap Itachi santai, sebuah seringai menghias tipis di bibirnya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis matanya heran.

"Suke! Buka pintunya!" terdengar suara nyaring dari depan kamar yang tengah ditunggui oleh dua Uchiha. Naruto mengedor pintu pelan dan kembali meminta Sasuke untuk membuka pintu kamar nya.

Itachi masih duduk santai seolah tak mendengar teriakan dari uke Sasuke menatap datar pintu didepannya.

"Haaaa,dia marah" desah Naruto lemas. Naruto melangkah mendekati pamannya yang tidur sambil terikat.

"paman..paman" Naruto mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Jiraiya. Terlihat gerakan dari Jiraiya pertanda dia mulai bangun.

"hng.. Ada apa Naru?" tanya Jiraiya setengah tidur. Naruto menatap pamannya dengan wajah memelas.

"Sasuke dan Itachi marah" ucap Naruto sedih, Jiraiya menatap keponakannya sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"kalau begitu minta maaflah" jawab Jiraiya santai dan menenangkan Naruto. wajah Naruto berseri sebentar kemudian kembali murung.

"apa lagi?" tanya Jiraiya bingung. "tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini paman" jawab Naruto pelan. Jiraiya menghela nafas pelan dan kembali tersenyum.

"serahkan padaku" ucap Jiraiya meyakinkan. Jiraiya bangkit dari posisi tidur nya dan melangkah mendekati pintu yang terkunci. Entah bagaimana caranya ikatan pada kedua tangannya terlepas dan sesuatu berbentuk lingkaran muncul dari telapak tangan pamannya.

"RASENGAN" ucap Jiraiya merapalkan mantranya dan menyerang pintu kamar dengan sesuatu yang berbentuk lingkaran biru itu.

BRAK.

Pintu itu terpental.

"Itachi! Sasuke" teriak Naruto khawatir kalau kedua seme nya tertimpa pintu besar itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Sasuke dan Itachi tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dengan memegang selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi.

"kenapa kau mengunciku teme" ucap Naruto kesal.

"hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"baiklah.. aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu marah" ucap Naruto mengalah. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Tachi maaf ya" ucap Naruto kepada Itachi dan dibalas senyuman kecil dari sulung Uchiha .

"bagus tak ada pertengkaran lebih baik" ucap jiraiya sok bijak.

"kau pikir karena siapa Naruto bisa diserang" semprot Sasuke kesal kepada Jiraiya.

"dalam persaingan kalian harus bersikap adil, kalian kenal dengan Naruto lebih dulu sedangkan Pain baru beberapa saat yang lalu. Itu tidak adil" bela Jiraiya.

"apa anda pikir Naruto adalah sebuah barang yang patut diperebutkan?" tanya Itachi. Jiraiya terdiam.

"su—sudahlah..kenapa masih meributkan ini? Aku sudah meminta maafkan" lerai Naruto yang merasa aura kembali keruh.

"seharusnya Pain yang meminta maaf" sebuah suara asing mengintrupsipembicaraan keempat orang itu.

"yang mulia Rikudou-sama" gumam Jiraiya pelan. Naruto menatap pamannya heran.

Seseorang muncul mengenakan pakaian berjubah besar dan yang mencolok adalah sebuah mahkota emas yang terlihat berkilau diatas kepalanya. Orang itu berjalan mendekati keempatnya, dibelakangnya terlihat Pain yang tengah menunduk. Itachi,Sasuke,dan Jiraiya menunduk hormat.

"tundukan kepalamu dihadapan Raja dobe" bisik Sasuke pada Naruto. dengan kikuk Naruto mengikuti perkataan Sasuke.

"hahaha jangan terlalu formal dengan ku,Jiraiya Itachi Sasuke dan ehm.." ucap Rikudou—orang yang memakai mahkota.

"Naruto yang mulia, Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto sopan. "ya Naruto" lanjut Rikudou sambil tersenyum.

"jadi cucu ku ini telah merepotkan kalian semua ya" ucap Rikudou tiba-tiba.

"aku tidak berbuat yang aneh kek" keluh Pain tidak terima. Naruto menggeleng polos. "Pain tidak merepotkan kok" sela Naruto tanpa sadar. Semua mendelik kearah Naruto. Pain tersenyum senang karena dibela Naruto sedang dua Uchiha hanya menahan kesal dalam hati.

"ada apa gerangan yang mulia sampai kemari?" tanya Jiraiya.

"haha sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal Jiraiya.. Aku menerima laporan jika cucuku yang kabur 2 tahun lalu telah ditemukan" jawab Rikudou sambil menatap tajam Pain yang berada disebelahnya.

"ck aku kabur karena kakek menjodohkan ku dengan orang yang tak kusukai" sela Pain tidak suka ditatap tajam terus menerus.

"kalau hanya itu kenapa tidak dibicarakan dengan baik-baik?" tanya Rikudou menjaga emosi nya agar tetap terlihat bijaksana didepan rakyatnya.

"kakek tidak akan mendengarkan ku!" jawab Pain kesal.

"kakek sayang padamu dan pastinya akan selalu mendengar curahan cucunya, apa kamu pikir kakek sekeras kepala itu?" tanya Rikudou lagi, Naruto,Jiraiya,Itachi dan Sasuke hanya diam tidak ingin ikut campur mengenai masalah kerajaan.

"ehm, tapi aku tidak suka perjodohan kek" ucap Pain lemah.

Rikudou tersenyum lembut,"kalau begitu perjodohan dibatalkan. Nah, sekarang kita bisa pulangkan Pain?"

Pain menatap mendekati pemuda tan itu sambil terus menatap lembut. Diraihnya tangan Naruto. "Aku menyukai pemuda ini kek" ucap Pain mengejutkan Naruto,Rikudou dan dua seme Naruto.

Rikudou melihat Naruto dari bawah keatas kemudian kebawah lagi dan keatas lagi.

Naruto yang masih menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut merasa risih diperhatikan.

"Pemuda? Bukan nya dia wanita?" tanya Rikudou polos.

TWITCH.

"Aku ini pria!" ucap Naruto keras sambil melepaskan genggaman Pain. Rikudou sedikit terkejut kemudian tertawa kecil.

"haha maaf atas ucapanku yang menyinggung" ucap Rikudou tulus.

Naruto membuang wajah sebal,"aku permisi untuk berpakaian" Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan seenaknya.

"haha maafkan sikap keponakanku,dia memang sensitif kalau menyangkut gender" terang Jiraiya.

"oh jadi dia keponakanmu.. dia menarik" Rikudou tersenyum maklum. Jiraiya menggiring semua tamu nya menuju ruang makan. Sasuke melirik tidak suka pada Pain,ia masih kesal dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke untuk meminta sang adik segera menyusul Jiraiya dan Rikudou yang lebih dulu melangkah pergi.

Pain yang melihat tatapan tidak suka Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mengikuti sang kakek. Dengan mengumpat Sasuke pun ikut pergi menyusul anikinya yang sejak tadi sudah melangkah.

.

.

To be continued...

Thanks untuk Earl Louisia vi Duivel, UzumakiKagari, Nia Yuuki, Ciel-Kky30, Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz, Kutoka Mekuto, hatakehanahungry, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Schein Mond, , devilojoshi, Vipris, Dobe Hilang, kang eun hwa, Guest, Uzumki Naa-chan, Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra, Guest2, miszshanty05, Uchinami Enica, Guest3.

Balasan Review ^^

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**: eh iya-iya seharusnya gugur 0.o .. hem betul sekali pain itu pangeran jadi lebih tinggi derajatnya.. Ini Lime PAINNARU khusus buat kak Earl ^^ .. thanks

**UzumakiKagari**: uwaaahh fujo akut seperti diriku *peluk kagari* Btw aku suka fict kamu yang _Can't Be Step Brother_ (Promosi) lanjut dong ^^ .. Thanks

**Nia Yuuki**:buat lemon yang hot? 0/0 ku usahakan deh ^^ .. thanks

**Ciel-Kky30**: ini lanjut .. arigatou ^^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**: wah kau tega sekali masa mama mu ini disuruh buat sampe 20 chap -,- .. jepret-jepret sini bayar *malak* XD .. thanks anakku

**Kutoka Mekuto**: o/o be—besar gak ya? Fa—faren belum liat tanya Naru aja XD*plak* .. Arigatou

**hatakehanahungry**:nantideh kusuruh Naru untuk menggoda seme nya ^^ .. Arigatou

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: iya nih buat sequel kata reader coba buat sequel jadi kucoba ^^ .. Mau nya nikah dengan siapa? *mind : sama faren dong #dibakar* ok thanks

**Schein Mond**: uwo anda gila ternyata o.o *plak* hehe thanks ya XD

: jangan puji Jiraiya nanti dia GeeR lagi XD ,, Thanks

**devilojoshi**: banyakin word nya ya..ku usahakan ^^ .. Thanks

**Vipris**: maaf tidak bisa update kilat karena sibuk persiapan UN ^^ .. thanks Vipris-san

**Dobe Hilang**: aku juga kadang malas log in ^^ .. Kushina fujo bukan ya? XD hehehe liat chap depan ya XD .. thanks

**kang eun hwa**: *merinding disko liat cewe yandere XD* iya update nih (telat banget update nya XD) Thanks

**Guest**: ok ini udah next :D thanks

**Uzumki Naa-chan**:hehehe makasih ya ^^ .. Naru emang imut *cium pipi Naru XD

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**: thanks ya udah review 2 chap sekaligus ^^ .. Sasuke kan emang egois orang nya XD *kabur sebelum kena Chidori

**Guest2**: hehehe maaf ini kok.. maaf membuat menunggu ^^ Thanks

**miszshanty05**: sip lanjut nih ^^ thanks

**Uchinami Enica**: iya ini lanjut kok ^o^ .. foursome? Mau sih tapi *lirik Naru #diglare SasuItaNaru ... hehehe thanks ya ^^

**Guest3**: lanjut kok hehe maaf hiatus fokus untuk UN ^^ .. thanks ya

Seperti nya kemarin ada yang tanya Fb ku.. cari aja 61 ^^

Arigatou :D

Review please


End file.
